deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- SWAT vs GSG-9
SWAT vs GSG-9 Weird that the second season would start with the one episode that left no impact on me. I really forget about this episode alot, don't know why. TARGET! SWAT I think that SWAT and GSG-9 are the most heroric and ‘good guy’ warriors on the show yet, other than the Shaolin Monk maybe… It’s because these warriors save civilian lives, while everyone else would just slaughter civilians or invade another nation cause it has oil :D. No, the SWATs and GSG-9 are my friend, (unless I’m the mass murderer who summoned them). I like how they say that SWAT has superior experience because they are being called constantly. DUDE! You shouldn’t be PROUD of that AT ALL! If you live in a country where SWAT- not the normal police- FUCKING SWAT has to be called upon every week, you’re not in a safe country. AMERICA FUCK YEAH. Taser SHOCKWAVE- At first I wondered why are they using this… thing… instead of a normal taser. I concluded that shooting someone with a taser only to kill him with buckshot makes no sense… and the Shockwave looks freaking awesome. Tasers will drop virtually anyone, except a zombie, and once those probes stab you, the cop can taser you all day- you are his bitch. However I don’t see this as a good trap. The idea of a trap is to be hidden or for surprise… and this thing is huge! You have to be blind to not see it. LWRC-PSD- Well at least it isn’t another M4 gun, it only shares 80% of its part… :| Really? Is the M4 all the US has? They showed accuracy and quick reaction in close combat, though I don’t know how these small assault rifles work in open areas at long ranges, but that’ s what the sniper rifles are fore. Remington 700- Yeah, it’s hard to really comment on sniper rifles, especially since I don’t know much about them. Sorry. Benelli M4- Another semiauto gun! You know Green Berets, you could have won if you used this gun, which is why some fights are more about the budget and weapons than the actual warriors. Now yes, when a guy on steroids is charging at me, I would prefer the shotgun as steroid guys are like the L4D2 Tank almost. Wait, why the hell did this one’s score stalemate with the pump action!? Terrain- City (cause all crime is in the city, this is why I hate cities)- SWAT and GSG-9 face terrorism, and terrorists love killing people, and cities happen to have the most amount of people. The shotgun and small assault-rifles show that these warriors are expert at close combat to enter small rooms of a building. Armor- Kevlar. They didn’t really talk about Kevlar on the show and I don’t know its performance against military grade weapons. I do know it has potential to turn a fight to your favor, but to what degree? GSG-9 Lets see… what else can I say… If I had a chicken I had to execute I might not handle it. I don’t kill Scootaloos. Stingball- Nothing drops a man faster than rubber balls to the nuts, unless you get tasered… but… Even with armor it’s gonna hit where you are unarmored and it will hurt. And I think a grenade is more practical than a trap in close combat, it’s just lighter and can help in your situation better. HK G36- It’s light and maneuverable, so great for buildings and around cover. I do have to ask though if having smaller rounds would affect the match when both have Kevlar. TARGET! TARGET! Room’s cleared, TARGET! Remington 870- Didn’t we already do this? Oh, it’s a different number, OK. That makes it an entirely different weapon. Well it’s a pretty nice pump shotgun… well shotguns kind of are all the same, so I don’t see much difference between this and other shotguns other than being either pump or semiauto. HK PSG1- Another HK? Well it’s interesting that this sniper rifle was DESIGNED to be THE BEST SNIPER RIFLE EVER. Uh, doesn’t that automatically make it the best then? Armor- Kevlar Match This is the only episode I totally don’t agree with. The results frankly don’t make sense. The faster shotgun stalemated with the semiauto? Are we in Bizzaro World, cause Spetsnaz proved that faster shotguns were literally twice as good! What am I missing!? And why did the PSG1 lose SIGNIFICANTLY to the Remington? The PSG1 is FAMOUS for being the best sniperrifle, so if it did lose, it shouldn’t lose in such a landslide. Non lethal weapons, yeah, we’ll never know how useful they were in the fight. Hold it- people can die from Tasers, especially 20 at once! Over 500 people in the US died from NORMAL tasers, why isn’t this classified as overkill? Well we’ll never know the score, just like Season 3, HAH! And the assault rifles, I could only think that the G-36 rounds are too small to pierce Kevlar, I think… but that’s only a theory of mine. I have no idea what else to say, it doesn’t make sense to me and don’t try to explain it. But I know you will anyways. Category:Blog posts